cover_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Elduin Nightgaze
Synopsis Elduin is one of the recurring characters in The Red Revoker. Personality Elduin is a supportive, kind, and respectful individual, however he has multiple insecurities. As he in unsure in what he does, has holes in his tactics, and lacks natural strength. Elduin loves light. And is amazed by it, usually saying that light is beautiful, and hardly ever compliments anything other than light. Appearance Elduin has blue eyes that are usually seen refracting light as he looks deeply into light. Townsmen Naturally, his hair is medium, going down to his chin, and is tousled and sleek. Armor of Nightgaze Elduin's hair is swept-back and spiky to a degree with this armor, static (supposedly by gel) and doesn't move much in the wind. He wears a silver shimmering armor, clearly protected. The shoulders are fairly oval, quite narrow and fairly small in size. They're decorated with rows upon rows of animal teeth, all of them from predators. The upper arms are protected by squared, half covering rerebraces which sit loosely under the shoulderplates. The lower arms are covered by vambraces which have rows upon rows of small metal pieces, mimicking reptile scales. The breastplate is made from many layers of smaller metal pieces, mimicking the scales of a reptile. It covers almost everything from the neck down and ending at the groin, but the sides are only covered near the bottom. On his back he wears a long scarlet cape that is torn at the end, despite its shortened length it still ends near his knees. The upper legs are covered by pointed, fully covering cuisses. The lower legs are protected by greaves which have intricate gilded design patterns covering everything. Elduin has reckless luck, always winning by pure chance, and pushing past his limit. But nonetheless, people tend to pretend to be his friend, while secretly admiring him. He is very human, sensitive and smart. Perceiving Armor Elduin wears a black blindfold tightly around his eyes so he cannot see, and then wears a black metallic chest-piece that covers his torso, on his upper-arms he wears black metallic plates overlapping one another, his forearms are bare, his wrists covered by silver clips, and then his hands are left empty except for his sword. His waist and under guarded by black leggings with metallic pieces on the knees, calves, Elduin's sword hilt is of a bronze tone, then the cross-guard being bronze too, the blade itself darkened and pitch-black. Elduin's sword is customized for speed, it being lightweight and very easy to redirect. God-like Quick Armor Elduin wears a velvety long-sleeved jacket laced with white and metallic pieces on the shoulders, forearms, and elbows. The jacket's v-neck reveals a white shirt underneath. His pants are simple and narrow reaching down to his leather boots, but have steel guards on the knees and such. The leather boots are customized with softened soles made for quick-paced combat and movement. Then the armor commonly has an extremely steeled staff that weighs a ton. Throwing Stars • Elduin is able to pull out throwing stars from his pocket dimension. Half-Lava/Half-Electric (Add this character next)